When the Flash meet the Moonflower
by SetsunaG
Summary: He lost a brother to the Darkness. She lost a lover to the death. Set up after the Three years time skip, Naruto return to Konoha stronger than ever and determined to live up his father legacy. But on the return something unexpected happen.


**(Author A/N)**

Hi! Welcome to my third fic **When the Flash meet the Moonflower**. I would like to reassure some that I didn't abandoned either **Change the Past** or **Ry****ū Senkō**, but with my exam and my lazy-ass I dare to say that I didn't have the time to write. The third chapter of **Change the Past **will be out shortly while I intends to completely rewrite **Ryū Senkō**. Also I'm searching beta-tester for my stories if someone is interested.

Anyway, the plot line of **When the Flash meet the Moonflower **will follow loosely the cannon with obvious change since Naruto will be strong but not god like. The pairing will be a Naruto/Yūgao.

* * *

**Legend: **

"Yo" - Talking

`_Yo_ – Thinking

"**Kit"** - Kyūbi/Mystic Being talking

'_**Kit**_´ Kyūbi/Mystic Being thinking

* * *

**Chapter 1: Duel & Return.**

A lone figure could be seen in the night only illuminated by the moon, sitting on a pile of crippled body. The figure was about 5"11 feet, had spiky blonde hair with two bangs that fell on the side of his face, icy blue eyes and three whiskers on each cheeks. He wore black ninja sandal with black ANBU pant with a kunai holster on his right thigh, his ankle were bandaged with white medical tape. He wore a tight black muscle shirt underneath a black ANBU armour, he wore a dark orange Haori **(**Japanese name for the Yondaime's cape**)** with black flame at the bottom **(**http://farm2. Static. Flickr. com/1147/1366852015_fe5f24396a. jpg**) **and the Kanji **黄色電光** for Kīroi Denkō **(**Yellow Lightning**) **on the back. Also on his back was strapped horizontally a Katana about 70cm length, the blade was completely black with the red Kanji **意志の火** for Ishi no Hi **(**Will of Fire**)**, its hilt was red with the name of the sword on it in black Kanji **黒姫 **for Kurohime **(**Black Princess**)**. His name was Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, son of Minato Namikaze Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure, also known as the Konoha no Kīroi Senkō **(**Konoha's Yellow Flash**)**, and Uzumaki Kushina known as Konoha no Aka no Shi **(**Konoha's Red Death**)**.

Naruto was lost in his thought while dazing at the ground. It's been three years since the one he thought as a brother betrayed him. Three years since he left Konoha with Jiraiya the Gama-Sennin **(**Toad Sage**) **in order to pursue his training. The first three month weren't as productive as he thought, even with his limited brain, he quickly understood that Jiraiya took him away from Konoha not because of his training, but because of Akatsuki. Needless to say that Naruto was pissed at the old man thinking he wasn't worth of his time, it was the same with Kakashi he only trained the Uchiha because Naruto wasn't worth his time, or so he thought.

However something happened on the fourth month. While Naruto and Jiraiya were travelling between Taki no Kuni **(**Waterfall Country**)** and Kusa no Kuni **(**Grass Country**)**, Naruto was suddenly hit by a massive headache that send him face to the dirt, unconscious. Jiraiya clearly worried checked what was wrong with his `student´, it's when he found a seal on the back of Naruto's neck. Jiraiya was shocked when he found out what type of seal it was, **Fūinjutsu: Oboe Yokusei Fūin (**Sealing Technique: Memory Suppression Seal**)**. The problem with it, it was flawed and it had reached its limit, meaning if Naruto had this seal any longer it would cause a great amount of damage on his brain.

Deciding to not let his student die, he broke the seal and was shocked of what happened next. Naruto's body readjusted himself, his hair grew longer, he even grown a few inch. Jiraiya stared wide eyed at his student's transformation and couldn't help but gasp when his body finished his.. `growth spurt´ it was like he stared at his late student Namikaze Minato when he was fifteen, granted Naruto was his son but it was too much.

After that Naruto stayed unconscious for two weeks, when he woke up Jiraiya asked what the well happened and was shocked to see a cool headed and mature Naruto talking with him, but was more shocked by the answer. Indeed, Naruto explained to him that being ignored wasn't the only grief that the village did to him. When he was younger Naruto was a bright child, even with no one to help him he was very advanced for his age. He even started to gain several shinobi's skill earlier than the super prodigy Uchiha Itachi. Unfortunately several council member, shinobi and civilian fearing the `demon brat´ gaining too much power. They tried to kill him, assassination attempt, mob of villager. In the end the Sandaime and himself decided to seal his memories and skill until Naruto reach his fifteen birthday. Unfortunately, the Sandaime performed a flawed seal stunting his growth and creating the happy-go lucky orange wearing Naruto that everybody know. After that, the beating stopped seeing that they definitely broke his mind they resumed to simply ignore him.

After Naruto finished his tail, Jiraiya was livid he couldn't believe that his beloved village dis this to his godson. Irony isn't it? They worship the Father as a god among the living, but ostracise his son for something beyond his control. Jiraiya's next action shocked the new Naruto, he bowed low and asked him to forgive his foolish Godfather, he told everything to Naruto, his heritage, his parent. There was a pregnant silence between them for several minutes, Jiraiya not daring to look at his godson's face in shame, waiting for a verbal jab about not being here for him, instead Naruto looked at him and smiled and said the word that brought joy to Jiraiya,

`_I forgive you._´

Naruto was pulled out from his reminiscence when he felt his sensei's chakra signature, a smile appeared on his face when his godfather landed in the clearing. Jiraiya hadn't changed in three years he still wore his Hermit outfit.

Jiraiya landed in the clearing and looked around, he frowned seeing dismembered body everywhere, it was rather unsettling the ruthlessness of his godson/apprentice and voiced it.

"Man, Naruto you didn't killed them...You slaughtered them. You could have shown some pity." said Jiraiya. Naruto looked at him from the corner of his eyes, he stared at him for a moment before shrugging.

"They were what I hate, murderer, traitor, rapist, and what I despise above all, pedophile... They didn't deserve any kind of pity." answered Naruto in a cold voice.

Jiraiya nodded and let a small smile crept to his face, looking at his student he couldn't help but beam in pride. During this three years Naruto grew up drastically, he began as the dead-last of the Academy and grown into one of the deadliest shinobi he knew, granted he has still a long way to go before surpassing his father, but he already killed two member of the Akatsuki, Kakuzu the Bounty Hunter from Takigakure and Hidan the follower of Jashin. They encountered them when they tried to kidnap the Jinchūriki of the Nibi no Nekomata **(**Two-Tailed Cat**) **Yugito Nii. It's during this encounter that the Sandaime Raikage gave Naruto his nickname Kīroi Denkō when he used one of his original Technique `**Raiton: Sōrairyū no Tatsumaki (**Lightning Style: Twin Lightning Dragon Tornado**)**´. Of course, after that Naruto was revered in Kumo for saving one of their most famous Elite Jōnin.

Naruto also befriend Kīrabi, the Jinchūriki of the Hachibi no Kyogyū **(**Eight-Tailed Great Ox**), **the Raikage brother. Naruto was mildly surprised and jealous when he learned that Yugito and Kīrabi were revered as Jinchūriki thus living a greater life than his own, nonetheless now, if Konoha don't acknowledge him in the end he could always turn to Kumo.

Jiraiya scowled at the thought, his love for his home dropped when he learned what they have done to his Godson, even if himself was to blame it doesn't relieve the fact that they tortured a innocent child. Clearing his head from these thought he turned to his apprentice.

"Okay Naruto, this mission is accomplished. Pack your thing and go rest, we're returning to Konoha tomorrow." called Jiraiya. Naruto acknowledged the order, get up and sighed.

"It's not something I look forward... Pretty ironic no? For three years I fought B to S-ranked nin and now I'm afraid to return to my own home." admitted Naruto with a sad smile.

Jiraiya frowned, he didn't like to see his pupil so depressed, even with his change Naruto was still a happy fellow, but as soon as Konoha was brought to the scene Naruto's mood dropped drastically. He put a reassuring hand on the blonde's shoulder and smiled at him.

"Don't worry Gaki, as long as I'm here I won't let them hurt you... Beside you've Tsunade she's the Hokage. Also don't forget that the Fire Daimyo owe you one. You can always call him." reassured Jiraiya. Naruto's eyes light up as he smiled at his sensei.

"Thanks a lot Jiraiya-sensei, it mean a lot to me." said Naruto with his smile growing wider. Jiraiya nodded and walked forward.

"Don't mention it Gaki we're a family after all." said Jiraiya before vanishing in the darkness. Naruto looked at the sky and chuckled.

"A Family huh? I like the sound of it." whispered Naruto before vanishing in a small tornado.

* * *

**The Next Day. In Hi no Kuni.**

Four figures could be seen jumping from tree to tree. They were all dressed in black garb that was typical of the Konoha's ANBU Division, one of them, with a Bird mask suddenly stopped and motioned at his comrade to do the same. Seeing this, a Kunoichi ANBU with purple hair that reached down her middle back with a Cat mask moved to her comrade.

"Tori? What's going on?" asked the masked Kunoichi. The named Tori turned his head to her.

"Neko-Taichō, I sensed a powerful chakra signature nearby, but it disappeared almost instantly. However I can certify the signature was at least Sannin level." reported Tori.

Neko cursed inwardly it was only a patrol mission not a freaking suicide mission whatsoever. Either way, if a Sannin level nin was around, it had to be reported. Neko turned to her two remaining subordinate, one was a man with a Shark mask. The other was a Kunoichi with a Crow mask.

"Same, Karasu, Tori. We're returning to Konoha, it must be reported to the Hokage immediately." commanded Neko.

The other nodded and were about to take off to Konoha when they felt a flare of chakra before hearing a shout "**Chidori Senbon (**One Thousand Birds Senbon**)**" before a dozen Senbon made of Lightning fall from the sky toward the ANBU Team. The four ninja quickly scattered, but the Shark masked ninja wasn't as lucky and was transformed into a pincushion as the Electricity gathered quickly killed him, the Shark masked ANBU screamed in agony before collapsing on the ground, dead. The three remaining looked horrified at their fallen comrade before turning toward their assailant.

The assailant stepped out from tree, revealing a young man about sixteen/seventeen with a duck butt hairstyle and a Oto-nin garb with a sword strapped to his back, the man before them was Uchiha Sasuke the last `Loyal´ Uchiha.

Tori and Karasu gasped at the sight and had the same thought `_It's Uchiha-sama!_´. Indeed even if Sasuke defected Konoha three years ago his follower were as stupid as ever.

Meanwhile Neko scowled behind her mask and had a entirely different thought `_Why this traitor is here? We're near Kawa no Kuni __**(**__River Country__**)**__ Otogakure is far away, why he's here?_´ during her analyse she didn't registered Tori moving forward.

"Uchiha-sama, I request that you return with us to Konoha." requested Tori. Sasuke merely raised an eyebrow in amusement while Neko widened her eyes.

`_What does this idiot think he's doing?! He killed one of our shinobi god dammit!_´ screamed Neko in her head, before she could scold her subordinate, Sasuke burst out of laughter.

"You really... think... that I... want to return to Konoha?" asked an amused Emo. His laughter died as he phased out and reappeared next to the bewildered ANBU. "I'll never return to Konoha. I attained this level of power because I defected to Orochimaru. Nevertheless I must confess that Konoha's shinobi are pretty stupid, you keep worshipping someone who defected your village.. Now Die!!" exclaimed the Uchiha traitor.

He unsheathed his sword and was about to strike the still stunned ANBU. However when he was about to strike, his sword was blocked by another. He turned his head and saw that it was the Cat masked ANBU who stopped his sword, he grinned evilly at her.

"Pretty impressive ANBU-san, but let's end this." said Sasuke before shouting "**Chidori Nagashi (**One Thousand Birds Current**)**". Lighting erupted from his body, the two ANBU screamed in pain and were propelled backward, one of them hitting the Crow masked ANBU knocking her unconscious.

Neko being the only one still conscious at the moment struggled shakily to stand on her feet, she glared at the man before her. `_This is bad, really bad. I'm alone against a possibly S-ranked missing-nin. I was already tired by our mission but now..._´ thought the purple haired ANBU. Sasuke looked at her smugly.

"Well ANBU-san that was fun, but now I have more important matter that await me. Sayonara." said Sasuke before making a series of hand seals and called **"Katon: Gōkakyu no Jutsu (**Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique**)**" a immense fireball shoot from Sasuke's mouth towards Neko who closed her eyes and braced herself for her imminent death.

`_This is it huh? Hayate-kun.. It's look like that I'll join you sooner than planned._´ thought the Kunoichi.

The fireball collided with its target and exploded sending smoke everywhere. Sasuke waited for the smoke to disappear thus enjoying his handiwork. However his eyes narrowed when the smoke cleared revealing nothing, he felt a powerful chakra behind him, he whirled around and locked eyes with a man with a dark orange Haori and deeps icy blue eyes carrying the Neko ANBU bridal style while his clone carried her two teammeates. At first he didn't recognize the man, but when he spotted the birthmark on his cheeks and his eyes widened.

Neko opened her eyes wondering why she hadn't feel any pain, when she locked eyes with a blond haired man who carried her, her eyes threatened to pop out from their sockets `_Y-Yondaime-sama??!! W-wait.. whisker?_´ her eyes widened even more in realisation `_Uzumaki Naruto?!_´ thought Neko flabbergasted by the event.

Naruto meanwhile looked at the Kunoichi in his arm and smiled warmly at her, "Hey, Neko-san it's been a long time huh?" greeted Naruto. Neko was stunned..

He actually remembered her? Indeed eight years ago, when she entered the ANBU, her first assignment was to guard the the Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi no Kitsune. While she didn't have anything against the boy, she wasn't looking forward to the job either, she thought it would be boring to guard the young boy... Oh how wrong she was. She quickly discovered that he was the favourite punching bag of the villager and was beaten regularly, she saved him countless time. However one day the Sandaime ended her contract, she didn't know why until she saw it herself. The interesting child that he was once, was replaced by a goofy idiot wearing orange and playing prank. Clearly disappointed by the boy he became she decided to cut all tie with him.

Removing his gaze from the Kunoichi, Naruto looked forward and his face immediately hardened at the sight of his former teammate Uchiha Sasuke who exploded in laughter.

"It's been a long time... Dobe." greeted the Raven haired teen.

"Indeed it has... Teme." responded the blond.

The two of them looked at each other for a moment before Jiraiya landed near Naruto, he frowned seeing his apprentice holding three injured ANBU. His frown deepened when his eyes landed on the dead ANBU and narrowed his eyes at Sasuke.

Sasuke cursed inwardly, even if he could take the dobe easily. He couldn't even think take Jiraiya the Sannin.

"Jiraiya-sensei," Jiraiya looked at his apprentice who laid the kunoichi in his arm on the ground. "Take care of the injured I want to fight him alone." said Naruto. Jiraiya frowned,

"You know that if the two of us attack at the same time, we've better chance to capture him right?" suggested Jiraiya earning a nod from Naruto.

"I know, but..." Naruto looked at the fallen ANBU. "He killed a Konoha's shinobi and severely injured the other. Therefore I'll dispose of him right now." stated Naruto earning a snort of amusement from Sasuke.

"You? Dispose of me? Don't make me laugh Dobe! And stop being all serious, for a moment I almost confused you with the Yondaime Hokage." said the traitor earning a smirk from Naruto who gripped his sword in a reverse fashion.

"Why don't you come here and see by yourself?" taunted Naruto.

Sasuke's blood began to boil. How dare this drop out taunt him? Snarling Sasuke unsheathed Kusanagi **(**Grass Cutter**)** and blurred out leaving only an after-image. He reappeared next to Naruto who didn't move an inch and proceeded to cut his head with a horizontal slash. However his blade was parred without any difficulty by Naruto's blade. Naruto looked at him with an emotionless mask and piercing icy blue eyes who sent shiver down Sasuke's spine.

"I always wanted to know what sword was the best? Kusanagi or Kurohime?" stated Naruto.

Knocking away Sasuke's blade, Naruto spun his body and delivered a heavy roundhouse kick in Sasuke's plexus sending him backward. The raven haired teen whirled around and landed on his feet, however he didn't have the time to regain his breath because Naruto charged at him at blinding speed which shocked Sasuke. The two of them were engaged in a high Jōnin level Kenjutsu match.

_`What the hell? Since when this dobe became that quick? His speed rival almost my own!! And his Kenjutsu style is fluid and flawless!!_´ shouted Sasuke in his head.

* * *

**With Jiraiya & Co.**

Neko was staring wide eyed at the display of power from the two shinobi. She couldn't believe that the dead-last of the academy was fighting at such level. Jiraiya turned his head to the kunoichi and chuckled, he didn't need to see her face to determine her expression.

"Impressive isn't it? Uzuki Yūgao?" said Jiraiya earning the newly nominated Yūgao's attention, "The Naruto you knew when you were his bodyguard is back." explained the old pervert.

Yūgao looked at him like he grown a second head, "What do you mean Jiraiya-sama? he's back?" asked the woman. Jiraiya sighed.

"The happy-go-lucky Naruto that he became was the result of a flawed **Fūinjutsu: Oboe Yokusei Fūin**. I broke the seal three years ago revealing the real Naruto." explained Jiraiya.

Yūgao stared at him with wide eyes, the knuckle head that Naruto became was only a persona created by a flawed Memory Seal? It was rather big, but in the end it was plausible. After all he switched to the genius to the dead-last in a day. Yūgao was snapped from her musing by a groan, she turned her head and looker at her two subordinates who woke up.

"Neko-Taichō what happened?" asked the Crow masked kunoichi. Yūgao sighed.

"We were about to be killed by the Uchiha, but we were saved." explaine Yūgao. Tori and Karasu stared at her a moment before looking at Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya-sama!! It's you who saved us?" asked the Tori. Jiraiya snorted,

"It's not me who saved you, but him." said Jiraiya pointing at Naruto's direction. The two ANBU directed their gaze to the blonde and gasped.

"Yondaime-sama?!" exclaimed the two ANBU. Jiraiya laughed at that.

"Yeah, like father like son." stated nonchalantly Jiraiya earning a shocked expression from the three ANBU.

"Y-you mean this man is the heir of the Yondaime." stammered Karasu. Jiraiya nodded,

"Yes, this is Namikaze Naruto formerly known as Uzumaki Naruto." explained Jiraiya. Karasu and Yūgao were stunned, the Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi no Kitsune were the son of the Yondaime? After reflection it was logical, the Yondaime couldn't ask other parent to sacrifice their childrens. Meanwhile Tori was fuming, the demon brat? The son of his hero? Bullshit!

"This is a lie! This d..." trailed off Tori. However before he could finish his sentence he was gripped by the throat by a very pissed Jiraiya.

"I dare you to insult my Godson and I send your soul to the Shinigami got it?" Threatened Jiraiya. Tori nearly shit himself at the sight of a very pissed Sannin and the strongest of the three no less. Needless to say that Tori nodded dumbly at the order. Jiraiya released the fool and turned his gaze to the fight.

* * *

**Naruto VS Sasuke.**

The two fighter were against each other sword against sword at a stalemate. Sasuke grinned it's been a long time since someone put a good fight against him and he loved this feeling.

"I must confess Naruto, you greatly improved since the last time we fought each other. However compared to me you're still a Dobe." taunted Sasuke expecting to make Naruto lose focus. The blonde smirked at the taunt. If Sasuke want to play this game...

"I appreciate the compliment. However I don't have the same thing to say to you. You aren't really improved since last time." taunted Naruto. Sasuke gritted his teeth in anger, his** Sharingan **flared to the life.

"I'll kill you Naruto!!!!" yelled Sasuke before shouting "**Chidori Nagashi**!!!" Electricity erupted from his body and struck Naruto only to vanish at the contact. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock "W-what? How?" stuttered Sasuke. Naruto smirked.

"Surprised? Look with this **Sharingan **of yours." said Naruto. Sasuke did that and was shocked by what he saw. Indeed Naruto was surrounded by a sort of armor of wind. Sasuke narrowed his eyes,

"Wind manipulation huh?" said Sasuke stating the oblivious. Naruto's smirk widened,

"**Fūton: Kaze no Yoroi** **(**Wind Release: Wind Armor**)**" said Naruto. Sasuke's lips curled in a snarl as he knocked away Naruto's blade and tried to stab the blonde. However when the tip of Kusanagi was about to pierce Naruto's flesh Naruto called "**Hifūjin-Ryū: Kaze Shissou (**Flying Wind God Style: Wind Dash**)**". With a burst of wind Naruto avoided the stab leaving a bewildered Sasuke. Using the momentum, Naruto lifted his sword above his head and called "**Hifūjin-Ryū: Kaze Setsu (**Flying Wind God Style: Wind Slash**)**" creating a slash of wind whom howled towards Sasuke. The Uchiha took a defensive position with Kusanagi in guard, but the blow was too powerful, Kusanagi was knocked away leaving a wide gash across Sasuke's torso.

Sasuke cried in pain and collapsed on his knee, he pressed his hand on his torso trying to stop the bleeding, but without success. Sasuke lifted is head up and glared at his former teammate with hate in his eyes, while Naruto stared impassively at him.

"Give up Sasuke this is the end." said Naruto.

Sasuke sneered at him, he didn't want to lose to the dobe, it's outrageous! Drifted by the rage and hate Sasuke activated his **Ten no Jūin (**Cursed Seal of Heaven**) **level 2. His skin darkened, his hands became clawed, the white of his eyes became black, his hair grew longer and took a darker shade of grey before two bat wings spread on his back. A fool purple chakra erupted from him and swirled around him. Killing Intent poured from him, the ANBU were on their knees with difficulty to breath while Jiraiya and Naruto sweated under the pressure.

The ANBU were shocked by the transformation, now Sasuke was no longer human his chakra and appearance were even darker than Kyūbi's chakra. The transformation finished and his injuries healed Sasuke let an insane laugh escape his mouth.

"Look Naruto!!! This is the ultimate power!!!! With this I can kill Itachi and avenge my familie!!!" yelled Sasuke with an insane voice. Naruto shook his head, the Uchiha Sasuke whose he thought as a brother was definitely dead.

"This is a merely borrowed Power Sasuke... Look at yourself you're no longer human. You're petty drive for revenge cost the live of many ANBU who were dispatched to search you." said Naruto with a cold voice. Sasuke looked at him... Bored.

"If you knew like I don't care. I cut all bonds the day I ram my **Chidori (**Thousand Birds**)** through your chest." stated Sasuke. Naruto shook his head.

"So be it... Uchiha Sasuke for your crime against Konoha I'll execute you." said Naruto who took another stance of his **Hifūjin-Ryū (**Flying Wind God Style**)**.

Sasuke snarled and launched himself at Naruto with greater speed than before. Naruto barely dodged a kick by ducking, but he never saw Sasuke struck him in the face with his knee sending him in the air. Sasuke disappeared and reappeared below the blond, he used his arm in order to raise himself above Naruto and called "**Shishi Rendan (**Lion Combo**)**". Sasuke launched a powerful kick in Naruto's midsection sending him on the ground, the impact created a wide crater.

Naruto stood up shakily and coughed a small amount of blood, he rolled on the ground avoiding a punch from Sasuke who began a series of hand seals at blinding speed. Naruto seeing this created some distance between the two as Sasuke finished his series and shouted "**Katon: Karyū Endan** **(**Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile**)**!!!" Sasuke exhaled a powerful stream of fire which took the shape of a dragon heading towards Naruto at great speed.

Cursing loudly Naruto made a cross shaped seal and shouted "**Taijū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (**Massive Shadow Clone Technique**)**!!!" thirty Shadow Clone appeared and formed a wall in front of the real Naruto. The fire Dragon collided with the wall of shadow clone sending smoke everywhere.

Before the smoke could vanishe, Naruto heard birds chirping sound, quickly understanding what was going on Naruto quickly formed a single Shadow clone. Naruto hold his hand and formed a blue spiralling sphere, the clone began to work on the sphere whom grew three time wider than normal. As the clone finished to shape the sphere, he injected the Kyūbi's chakra in it, red chakra swirled around the ball forming a red tornado.

When the smoke cleared Sasuke was holding his hand with a dark **Chidori** in it, he narrowed his eyes at the sight of the red tornado but shrugged it off, after all he already beat the dobe once, he'll do it again. After a moment of staring contest the two of them launched at each other calling their respective technique.

"**Habataku Chidori** **(**Flapping One Thousand Birds**)**"

"**Tatsumaki Rasengan (**Tornado Spiralling Sphere**)**"

The two attack collided and formed an immense core of unstable chakra, after a moment the core exploded with an enormous explosion destroying everything in a 50m radius. After the end of the inferno Jiraiya, who had the good idea to hide behind a** Doton: Doryū Jōheki (**Earth Release: Earth Flow Rampart**) **deactivate his technique and stared wide eyed t the destruction. He searched frantically for his pupil when he saw two figures rose from the ground, he sighed in relief when he saw his student only with several cut and panting heavily. Sasuke took the most damage as he was missing a wing.

Sasuke was angry, no he was pissed, Naruto's technique overpowered his own, granted he used Kyūbi's chakra but still... He didn't have a choice he had to use _that_ technique if he wanted to win. Gathering his chakra, he began to form the hand seal and called "**Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu (**Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique**)**" Sasuke fired several fire ball in the sky whom took the shape of a dragon's head. The Fireball exploded in the sky forming a massive thunder cloud.

Meanwhile Naruto was curious `_What are you planning Sasuke?´_ he thought as he watched the thunder cloud formed, his attention turned to Sasuke when he heard laughing.

"This the end dobe. I don't joke around anymore, this my most powerful technique. I reserved it for Itachi, but you'll be the perfect guinea pig." said Sasuke as he gathered an insane amount of chakra in the cloud.

It hit Naruto like a ton of brick, his eyes widened in horror at what Sasuke was about to do, he turned to the spectator with fear evident in his eyes.

"Jiraiya-sensei!!! Get away from here!!!! NOW!!!!" shouted Naruto. Jiraiya who also sensed the amount of chakra picked the three ANBU and took off at great speed.

Meanwhile Sasuke finished his preparation "NOW DIE NARUTO!!!!** Raiton: Kirin (**Lightning release: Kirin**)**!!!!!!" shouted Sasuke before a one horned monster made of lightning appeared from the cloud and rushed toward Naruto.

Naruto cursed took an all to familiar Tri-Pronged Kunai and launched it far away, just as the monster was about to strike him he disappeared in a Yellow Flash. When the monster collided with the ground an humongous explosion could be heard throughout the country, the entire landscape was destroyed in an area of 100m wide.

Sasuke's **Ten no Jūin **level 2 receded as he collapsed on his knees, panting heavily. Sasuke looked at his handiwork with no sign of Naruto, he chuckled, his chuckle quickly transformed in a full blown laughter.

"I did it!! I killed him, now I'll gain the power of the **Mangekyō Sharingan (**Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye**)**!!!!" yelled Sasuke overjoyed. While he was doing his victory rant he failed to notice a Kunai with a series of seal landing behind him, it's only a Yellow Flash that gained his attention, when he turned around his eyes widened, when he saw a panting Naruto with his sword unsheathed and ready to strike, "H-how?!" stammered Sasuke. Naruto only chuckled.

"**Hiraishin no Jutsu (**Flying Thunder God Technique**)**" were Naruto only word before he brought down his sword in order to cleave in half the traitor. In a last ditch of effort Sasuke managed to move avoiding to be cleaved in half, but at the cost of his right arm.

Sasuke screamed in pain as his arm fall on the ground in a pool of blood. Naruto lifted his blade once more in order to execute the traitor, when he was about to do it, he caught movement from the corner of his eyes. He jumped backward avoiding a snake, two figures landed in front of Sasuke one had a very pale skin, yellow slitted eyes and dark silky hair. The other was wearing glass, had silver hair tied in a ponytail. Naruto snarled at the two in front of him.

"Hebi-teme.. Kabuto.." spat Naruto. Orochimaru looked at his soon-to-be vessel and frowned with an arm less, the transfer won't be possible, he turned his head to his accomplice.

"Kabuto, takes Sasuke-kun to the hideout and try to repair this mess." ordered Orochimaru earning a nod of acknowledgement from Kabuto who took Sasuke and left the scene. Orochimaru glared at the blond in front of him.

"I knew I should have killed you sooner, you'll be very troublesome in the future." said Orochimaru earning a smirk from Naruto.

"Sorry, I broke your sex toy." taunted Naruto. Orochimaru scowled at him, but sensed four chakra signature coming this way.

True to this feeling, Jiraiya and the three remaining ANBU landed, Jiraiya frowned seeing his former teammate.

"Orochimaru..." spat Jiraiya. Orochimaru smirked,

"Oh! Jiraiya-kun I'm glad to see you again..." taunted Orochimaru. Jiraiya snarled at him. "You know you should be proud of your apprentice, he beat mine fair and square. I even think the possibility to make him my next vessel." praised Orochimaru with that creepy smile of his.

"Sorry to disappoint you Hebi-teme, but I think there are to many soul living in my body... Also I don't think the Furball will be glad to have a roommate." joked Naruto.

"That's true, also I don't know how a Jinchūriki would react to the **Jūin**, I might see that later... While I would love to stay and play with you I have important matter to attempt, so I'll let you a playmmate." said Orochimaru before making some hand seal and shouted "**Mandara no Jin (**Myriad Snake Net Formation**)**". A hundred of snake shot from Orochimaru's mouth a speeded towards the group who began to dispose of the snake.

As the group was battling the snakes, Orochimaru did more hand seals and called "**Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei (**Summoning: Impure World Resurrection**)**". As the last snakes were killed everybody starred in horror as a coffin rose from ground with the Kanji **三 **for San **(**Three**)** written on it. "Well, play well!" said Orochimaru before melting in the ground.

The coffin opened revealing a man in his sixties wearing an old ninja armor with the leaf symbol on his helmet. Everybody gasped as they recognized the man while Jiraiya and Naruto clenched their fists so hard that their nail cut the flesh of their palm drawing blood. Indeed before them was the man who was feared throughout the Elemental Country, the man who gave Konoha it's victory during the Second Shinobi War, the man who earned the nickname _Kami no Shinobi_ **(**God of Shinobi**)**. The man before them was the Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen.

Hiruzen scanned the landscape before his eyes landed on his ex-student Jiraiya, but his eyes widened when he looked at the blond haired man next to him. "Minato-kun? Is that you?" asked the old Hokage looking at Naruto. Naruto meanwhile steeled his feeling in front of the man whose he considered as a Grandfather.

"No, I'm not Tou-san... Oji-san." said Naruto with a small smile. Hiruzen's eyes widened even more.

"I-impossible... N-Naruto?!" Naruto nodded. Hiruzen smiled, "Man, you really grown exactly like you Father I couldn't be more proud of you. Jiraiya-kun really did wonder on you." praised the Sandaime. Jiraiya at his sensei sadly.

"Sarutobi-sensei... Orochimaru... used the **Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei **to resurrect you.." said dryly Jiraiya. Sarutobi nodded slowly.

"I know Jiraiya-kun I hear his voice in my head telling me to kill you all..." Sarutobi sighed, "I'm sorry, but in order to survive you'll have to destroy me." stated the old man. Everybody tensed at that, they knew that Sarutobi's strength was legendary even if he's not in his prime anymore. Naruto took a long calming breath and took a Soldier Pill replenishing his chakra reserve, he turned to his sensei.

"Jiraiya-sensei let me fight him alone." suggested Naruto. Everybody looked at him like he's gone insane.

"What are you talking about moron?! We're against the Kami no Shinobi even with your extraordinary growth you're no match against him!" nearly shouted Jiraiya. Naruto just shook his head.

"I already know that. However it's for situation like this, that I developed _this_ seal, it's the perfect chance to test it. Also it's the chance to test my full ability, Akatsuki won't wait for me." explained Naruto, earning a confused expression from the three ANBU. Jiraiya looked at his godson and sighed.

"Very well Naruto, but if things goes wrong we'll come to help you." stated Jiraiya. Naruto nodded and smiled. The four Shinobi jumped away as Naruto took the stance of the **Gōken (**Strong Fist**)**. Hiruzen took the **Saruken** **(**Monkey Fist**)** stance as well.

The two fighter stared at each other before blurring and engaging a high level taijutsu match. Sarutobi launched a series a swift kick at Naruto who was hard pressed to avoid them, using a feint, Sarutobi punched Naruto in the jaw sending him backward. Naruto spun his body and landed on his feet, using the momentum he jumped toward and called "**Konoha Goriki Senpū (**Leaf Strong Whirlwind**)**" sending a powerful leap forward followed by a spinning kick with both legs in succession, the second kick being aimed at Sarutobi's lower section. Hiruzen was blown away by the power of the attack, but being a zombie he didn't felt any pain. He looked at his injuries and remarked several cut that wasn't made by Naruto's punch or kick.

"I must say Naruto that you really impress me. You're as strong as Lee in the **Gōken**, but what are these cut?" asked Sarutobi. Naruto smirked.

"These cut were done by my Wind manipulation that I mix with the **Gōken**. I called it **Gōfūken (**Strong Wind Fist**)**." said Naruto with a hint of pride.

`_Mixing an already deadly Taijutsu style with Wind Manipulation... You're really destined to surpass your father Naruto...´_ thought Sarutobi before flashing through a series of hand seal and calling "**Doton: Doryūdan no Jutsu (**Earth Release: Earth Dragon Projectile**)**" the head of a mud dragon rose from the ground and spilt several ball of mud towards Naruto. However Sarutobi wasn't finished as he did more hand seals and shouted "**Katon: Karyūdan (**Fire Release: Fire Dragon Missile**)**". Hiruzen blow a large stream of flame which ignited the mud projectile.

Naruto cursed under his breath, he made some hand seals and shouted "**Raiton: Sōrairyū no Tatsumaki (**Lightning Style: Twin Lightning Dragon Tornado**)**" two gigantic tornado made of lightning appeared beside Naruto and launched themselves towards Sarutobi. The attack overpowered the ignited mudball and struk Sarutobi who avoided the blow with a **Shunshin no Jutsu (**Body Flicker Technique**)**. He reappeared a few feet away, took two shurikens from his pouch and launched them towards Naruto, he made quick hand seals and called "**Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (**Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique**)**" two became thirty.

Seeing the barrage of Shuriken Naruto cursed, he took a Tri-Pronged Kunai in his hand and launched it through the barrage, the kunai struck the ground behind Sarutobi. Naruto formed an one handed seals and called "**Hiraishin no Jutsu**!" Naruto vanished in a Yellow Flash, he reappeared behind Sarutobi and formed a sphere a chakra. Sarutobi hadn't the time to turn around as Naruto shouted "**Rasengan (**Spiralling Sphere**)**!!" the sphere ground through Hiruzen's chest and exploded sending the Hokage backward on his back.

Naruto reached his pouch and pulled four piece of paper, he vanished in a Yellow Flash and reappeared next to Sarutobi who just stood up, he placed the paper on each arm and leg, he made a single hand seal and called "**Fūinjutsu: Fudō Fūin (**Sealing Technique: Immobilization Seal**)**". After that, Sarutobi's limb became rigid and couldn't move anymore, he stared at Naruto.

"You know this Seal won't hold me forever right?" said Sarutobi, Naruto nodded slowly, pulled another piece of paper with another seal on it, and placed it above Sarutobi's heart.

"I know Oji-san. However this Seal will send your soul where it belong." explained Naruto with a sad smile on his face. Sarutobi nodded and smiled.

"You don't know how I'm proud of you Naruto. It's clear that in a few years you'll surpass both your father and me. You pulled a good fight, even if Orochimaru gave me only fifty percent of my potential." praised Sarutobi.

Naruto nodded, he made a series of hand seals and whispered "**Fūinjutsu: Tamashī wo Hatsubai (**Sealing Technique: Soul Release**)**". The seal glowed and Sarutobi's body began to crumble, he was freed from the **Fudō Fūin**, he wrapped his arms around Naruto and whispered in his ear,

_When the tree leaves dance, one shall find flames. The fire's shadow will illuminate the village, and once again, tree leaves shall bud anew._

Naruto eye's widened at this as his last emotional barrier crumbled and tears fell freely from his eyes. The last image he saw was the smiling face of Sarutobi before the exhaustion caught him and dropped on the ground unconscious with one last thought

`_Oji-san, Tou-san, Kaa-san. I make this oath before you. No matter the danger, no matter the obstacle I'll protect the Will of Fire at all cost, even if not in Konoha._

* * *

**Technique:**

Fūinjutsu: Oboe Yokusei Fūin (Sealing Technique: Memory Suppression Seal) : Seal used on Naruto by the Sandaime in order to block his memory and potential. Released by Jiraiya.

**Raiton: Sōrairyū no Tatsumaki (**Lightning Style: Twin Lightning Dragon Tornado**)** – S-Ranked : Naruto's original technique extension of the technique Raiton: Rairyū no Tatsumaki (Lightning Release: Lightning Dragon Tornado), create two tornado instead of one.

**Chidori Senbon (**One Thousand Birds Senbon**) – **A-rank : Sasuke reshapes the Chidori in his hand into the form of countless senbon. It has more specialized speed than the normal Chidori and can cause damage throughout multiple places on the body. Chidori Senbon can become even more effective by using it together with the Sharingan, allowing one to precisely shoot for the enemy's vital points.

**Chidori Nagashi (**One Thousand Birds Current**) – **A-rank : A variation on a regular Chidori developed by Sasuke Uchiha during his two-and-a-half year training with Orochimaru, this jutsu allows the user to generate non-focused electrically charged chakra from his body, instead of concentrating it in his hand. Because the electricity isn't focused, it doesn't kill on contact, instead only paralyzing its victims. By sending the current into the ground Sasuke can stun opponents from a distance. Sasuke can also channel the electricity through metallic weapons like his Kusanagi sword, increasing their cutting power, as well as making body parts numb by cutting them.

**Katon: Gōkakyu no Jutsu (**Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique**)** – C-rank : After performing the necessary hand seals, a ninja inhales air via their mouth and, utilizing a large amount of fire chakra, spews a large fireball from their mouth, incinerating everything in range. The fireball ignites externally (as evidenced by Kakashi Hatake's ability to use the jutsu without burning his mask). The Uchiha clan uses the technique as a "coming of age" technique. This technique apparently requires more than average chakra reserves and most Genin should not be able to do this technique.

**Fūton: Kaze no Yoroi** **(**Wind Release: Wind Armor**) –** B-rank : By releasing Wind Chakra from his tenketsu, Naruto create an armor of wind which nullify any Lightning attack or weaken physical attack.

**Hifūjin-Ryū: Kaze Shissou (**Flying Wind God Style: Wind Dash**) –** C-rank : Kenjutsu style created by Naruto. By releasing a massive amount of Wind Chakra from particular tenketsu, Naruto can increase drastically his speed for a second.

**Hifūjin-Ryū: Kaze Setsu (**Flying Wind God Style: Wind Slash**) – **B-rank : By channelling Wind Chakra through his blade, Naruto create a powerful attack of Wind which can cut anything.

**Shishi Rendan (**Lion Combo**) – **C-rank : This jutsu is a variant of Rock Lee's Front Lotus, which Sasuke develops after using his Sharingan to copy the first part of the move. Because Lee wasn't given the chance to finish the attack, Sasuke makes his own ending to it. Like Lee, Sasuke gets to the point where he does Shadow of the Dancing Leaf to get behind an airborne opponent. He then delivers a series a of blows that differ between uses. All variations end with the opponent being thrown to the ground and kicked in the chest.

**Habataku Chidori (**Flapping One Thousand Birds**) – **S-rank : By using the power of the Cursed Seal of Heaven, Sasuke forces his use of a third Chidori, which becomes much stronger than its standard form. While Kakashi Hatake taught Sasuke that the Chidori is a blade that protects the bonds he made with his comrades, Sasuke warps it into a blade that severs them. The Flapping Chidori glows black and instead of giving off the sound of birds chirping, which the Chidori was known for, it gives off the sound of many birds taking flight. The sound of birds taking off may come from the wings on Sasuke's back while in second form.

**Tatsumaki Rasengan (**Tornado Spiralling Sphere**) –** S-rank : The Tornado Rasengan is a Rasengan formed from the released chakra of the demon fox. With several streams of red chakra spiraling around the sphere. The Rasengan can then be compressed giving the sphere more power.

**Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu (**Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique**) –** B-rank : The user to fires several large dragon-shaped fireballs at their opponent. The technique appears to require a lot of chakra to use, as Sasuke had to activate level two of his cursed seal to use the technique. It is able to alter localized weather conditions to the point of making thunder clouds when shot into the air, which Sasuke does to perform Kirin.

**Raiton: Kirin (**Lightning release: Kirin**) –** S-rank : Kirin is an extremely powerful, one-shot lightning technique that strikes in the blink of an eye. The user draws lightning directly from thunder clouds to supplement the power of his or her strike, and controls it with chakra. Because the technique uses natural lightning as opposed to elemental chakra, its power easily outmatches all other Lightning Releases. However, the extreme preparation time required also decreases the technique's efficiency. This technique in the absence of active thunder clouds requires Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique or other such techniques to produce the necessary storm conditions to initiate it.

To initiate a lightning storm, and then to take control of lightning in order to guide it to a target while using the shape manipulation shown above, drained even Sasuke of most of his chakra. In addition, usage seems to destroy the thunder clouds as the sky cleared up of clouds after use. As such, this technique can only be used once in a fight.


End file.
